I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission techniques for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs), and wireless local area networks (WLANs).
In a wireless communication network, a terminal may transmit a signal on radio resources shared with other terminals. The signal transmitted by the terminal on the shared resources may collide with signals transmitted by other terminals. A collision occurs when multiple terminals use the same radio resources to transmit their signals, and these signals may interfere with one another. It is desirable to efficiently transmit signals on shared resources.